


Wherefore Art Thou Sungjin?

by shownult



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, But they’re all 18 in this, Cliche, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Romeo and Juliet References, This is funny ig, gay humor, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownult/pseuds/shownult
Summary: Sungjin is a lonely gay dude who doesn’t know abbreviations. Jae is his pretty project partner.





	Wherefore Art Thou Sungjin?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this funny gay bullshit.

sungjin was sitting in class, half asleep and barely paying any attention to the 1996 film adaption of romeo and juliet playing on the projector. he had already seen this movie countless times as a kid, as young leonardo dicaprio happened to be his gay awakening. little eleven year old sungjin in 2010 experienced for the first time having to suppress a boner due to being in front of his family. unsurprisingly, it was the first of many because his parents seemed to make him and his brother watch movies with the hottest male actors. and even if sungjin didnt enjoy it, his pubescent hormones definitely did.

 

he had his first boyfriend in his sophomore year. and by boyfriend he means he fooled around with some guy named jongin, who apparently had a girlfriend, but he didn’t know that until after he gave him some good head. he’s never had an actual boyfriend. it’s been two years since his previously mentioned first gay hookup, but he’s never seeked anything other than that, a hookup. there were only a few other openly gay kids at the school, and nobody really cared. no one bullied them or anything, too caught up in their own business to care. the closest thing to gay slander was when ‘straight’ guys with masculinities as fragile as twigs had to make it very clear to everyone that they are NOT gay.

 

so sungjin had been out his entire high school life. he was pretty damn lucky to not have to deal with idiots calling him a faggot. to which he would probably say, “yeah, jimmy, i am a faggot! i like cock! congrats!”

 

despite being out for so long, he’d never seeked a relationship or had anyone show interest in him at all. he didn’t really care though, high school wasn’t about dating. that’s what he told himself. but sometimes he just wanted a damn boyfriend, especially when his three best friends were all dating eachother and constantly giving eachother affection. he had been friends with brian since kindergarten, and dowoon came into the picture their first year of middle school. brian and dowoon started dating at some point, and then wonpil moved to la half way through junior year. he joined the friend group, and weeks later sungjin walked in on brian and dowoon double penetrating him in one of the school conference rooms. and the rest was history!

 

so yeah, maybe sometimes he wished he had a boyfriend. but he didn’t really have a face to put to his dream partner...until today.

 

“hey, bro,” he was woken up from his thoughts to a smooth and delicate face, framed with messy light blue hair staring at him expectantly.

 

“uh...hi?”

 

“the teacher said we need to pair up and perform a scene from the play. everyone has a partner by now...so i guess snoozers losers,” the boy said with an expressionless face. he was wearing a dark denim button up that was humongous on him, and it made sungjin wonder how big the boy actually was.

 

“perform?”

 

“yeah, like, we have to choose a scene with two parts and learn it together and act it out in class.”

 

“aight,” sungjin said grabbing a pen and a gum wrapper out of his jacket, pulling the cap off the pen with his teeth and writing down his number. “text me when you’re free, i’ll send you my addy.”

 

the boy stood up as sungjin was putting the pen back into his pocket. “bet,” was all he said before walking away. he stretched his arms up and the oversized shirt rode up, and sungjin won’t lie, he definitely peeped the ass. it was pretty small, but so was the rest of his body.

 

‘cute,’ sungjin thought.

 

  
-

 

  
the next day at school, he was checking himself out in the mirror. he pushed his silver blonde hair back and looked at his black pants with a chain belt and black ‘kiss’ t-shirt. just enough eyeshadow on to give some dimension without being overbearing.

 

he took a quick mirror selfie and walked out of the bathroom, admiring his photography skills on his phone screen. while he was walking to lunch, one hand in his pocket and other hand gripping his phone, he changed his twitter profile picture to the new selfie and tweeted it with the caption, ‘when y’all say you want a goth gf, this is what u mean’.

 

as he sat down next to brian at the long lunch table, he heard the twitter notification sound and slid his phone back out of his pocket.

 

 **Jae replied:**  
this is definitely what i mean

 

he clicked on the profile and immediately recognized the boy in the profile picture, blue hair contrasting with the monochrome twitter colors.

 

wow, okay, either he’s flirting with him or he’s just one of those guys.

 

“hey sungjin, what’s up?” brian asked, slurping disgustingly at a jello cup.

 

“my grades, ha ha, get it. it’s funny because my grades suck.”

 

“wow, great joke. every comedian just went jobless.”

 

sungjin’s phone dinged again, this time a text.

 

“who’s that?” brian asked as sungjin picked up his phone from where it was, face down on the just cleaned cafeteria table.

 

“if you would give me a second i could tell you.”

 

it was a message from an unknown number.

 

  
→ hey, is this sungjin?

he quickly typed back - yeah, jae?

→ bingo

 

  
“it’s this guy i have to work with on a project.”

 

“is he cute?”

 

“for god’s sake brian you don’t need a third boyfriend.”

 

“i don’t want one you whore, i was asking for you.”

 

“why should i tell you?”

 

brian just rolled his eyes and went back to making suspicious sounds with his jello. sungjin looked down to see that jae had sent another text.

 

  
→ i saw your selfie on my tl. you look good in black. the big dick energy was radiating off of you.

omg wig

→ did you just say wig

yes

→ wig i know, i feel that already

i love you

→ i love you so much

 

  
‘he’s using gay lingo, i think it’s a go,’ sungjin thought to himself.

 

  
→ im free after school today  
→ u still want me to come over?

yeah i’ll text you my address later

→ sounds dope, but be warned-i’m a terrible actor so don’t expect anything better than third grade musical level acting

honestly same  
im dtf

→ oh  
→ okay  
→ same then   
→ ill see u tonight ;)

 

  
sungjin squinted at the winky face and went back to read their texts, wondering why he would use a winky face out of anything he could’ve used.

 

“bri, he just sent me a winky face.”

 

“oh my god, he wants your dick.”

 

“i didn’t think i was flirting or anything.”

 

“lemme see,” brian made grabby hands towards the phone. sungjin dropped it into his hand and looked at him anticipating his thoughts. brian’s eyes widened a few seconds later.

 

“sungjin what the fuck. you said you’re dtf.”

 

“yeah, and?”

 

“do you know what that means?”

 

“wait, it doesnt mean ‘dealing with thoughts of failure’?”

 

“NO, IT REALLY DOESN’T,” brian semi-yelled.

 

“english isn’t my first language you cunt, what does it mean then.”

 

“it isn’t mine either, and you literally said you’re down to fuck.”

 

sungjin paused.

“SHIT.”

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
sungjin couldn’t say anything to jae. he just sent his address and that was it. he knew he’d have to explain the situation but he really was not looking foward to it. so when there was a knock on his door, he just took a deep breath and opened that bitch up.

 

“hey,” jae said, walking in as sungjin just watched. standing in front of jae for the first time, he realized he was a bit shorter than him. but due to how thin the tall boy was, he still looked small. he was wearing a blue short sleeved button up with stripes, too big for him just like the last one, and black jeans that were fucking tight even on his skinny legs.

 

“hey...” sungjin took a deep breath. “look, i dont know how to say this but-“

 

“then don’t say anything.”

 

sungjin scrunched his eyebrows up with a pretty but curious gaze that he could only hold for a few seconds before jae grabbed him by the back of his head and captured his top lip in a slow and needy manner.  
sungjin’s reflexes led to him sucking on the boy’s round and plump bottom lip with just as much enthusiasm. sungjin’s hands found their way to jae’s thin waist and moved along it, squeezing his ass and savoring the pretty moan that left jae’s lips and entered his. sungjin was the one who slipped tongue, jae whimpering against his mouth as he repeated what sungjin did.

 

the explaining could wait for later.

 

they stumbled their way through the halls and sungjin pressed jae’s long body against his white bedroom door.

 

jae slipped out of his grip and opened the door, taking off his backpack and sitting on sungjin’s bed with his hair ruffled and lips coated in saliva, looking like a whole fucking snack.

 

“we should decide on our scene, pretty boy.” jae’s tone was mocking and it made sungjin’s skin itch with the need to ruin him. it was going to be an incredible feat to get any work done with jae looking like that.

 

“what if we did the balcony scene?” jae suggested.

 

“that’s predictable, we can’t do that.”

 

“not with that attitude we can’t,” jae smirked, flipping through his poorly stapled script.

 

sungjin sighed and started reciting romeo’s first lines by memory.

 

“but soft! what light through yonder window breaks? it is the east, and jae is the sun.”

 

jae raised his eyebrows as sungjin continues.

 

“ay me!” jae says when his line comes.

 

“he speaks! o, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night being o’er my head.”

 

as sungjin says the lines he has memorized by heart, jae looks quite impressed by his shakespearian tongue.

 

“o sungjin, sungjin! wherefore art thou sungjin?” jae started, and sungjin pet the top of his fluffy hair and watched the boy shudder through his lines.

 

“i take thee at thy word;” sungjin unbuttoned the first button of jae’s loose top, then the second, then the third, and continues until his entire front is exposed. he aggressively tugged the shirt back and down his shoulders a bit, still on him but with his torso open to sungjin. “call me but love, and i’ll be baptized; henceforth i will never be sungjin.” sungjin left an open mouthed kiss on jae’s pale collarbone, sucking hard through his teeth and leaving an angry mark covered in his spit. he tugged off his black shirt by the back of the collar, pulling it up and throwing it to the side.

 

“how camest thou h-hither, tell me...and wherefore? the orchid walls are high and...and hard to climb,” jae stumbled through his part as sungjin unbuckled jae’s belt and pulled it out of each loop with one strong pull, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving his pants down enough to access both his dick and his thighs, because damn were they pretty. he pulled jae out of his briefs and started lazily stroking him.

 

“with love’s light wings did i o’er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.” sungjin enjoyed watching jae fall apart, all blushy cheeks and gasping for air as sungjin teasingly rubbed at his head and breathed hot air against the shaft.

 

“sungjin, fuck, please.”

 

“say your line, mr. ‘we should decide on our theme’,” sungjin said, mocking jae’s voice using a higher pitched whine.

 

“i do not talk like that.”

 

sungjin removed both his hands from jae and left him writhing in front of him. “that’s not your line, jae.”

 

“fine! fine i’ll say my line just...please keep touching me.”

 

sungjin put his hand back on jae’s dick and felt him tense up again as his thin fingers wrapped around sungjin’s wrist, trying to get him to move faster.

 

“if they do see thee, they w- shit.” jae suddenly bucked up as sungjin took all of jae into his mouth at once, leaving the back of his throat open as he swallowed around him.

 

“they will murder thee.” jae finished in one short breath.

 

“good boy,” sungjin pat jae’s thigh and went back down on him, his other hand reaching underneath him and massaging his entrance softly. jae fell flat against the bed and then arched his back off the soft gray comforter. sungjin let him release down his throat and pulled the flaccid dick out of his mouth, assisting the limp boy in pulling his pants back up.

 

“and you had the audacity to say you were bad at acting, humble bitch,” jae giggled.

 

“you know what they say- dance until your feet hurt, sing until your lungs hurt, act until you’re william hurt.”

 

and between some sleepy makeouts and reading of old english dialogue, sungjin fell in love.

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
“remember how you used to complain about dowoon brian and i being too lovey dovey? well you’re no better,” wonpil sipped from dowoon’s banana milk that he packed with his lunch. dowoon frowned at him.

 

jae sat next to sungjin at the table, legs draped across the shorter boy’s lap.

 

“i have no idea what you’re talking about,” sungjin said, taking the moment to tease wonpil by kissing jae five times all over his face.

 

“they’re in their honeymoon phase, babe,” dowoon said, pressing his forehead to wonpil’s temple. wonpil smiled, eyes scrunched up as he turned his face and captured dowoon’s lips with his.

 

“hey! me too!” brian whined. dowoon made a dopey face and kissed him as well.

 

“and it looks like yours never ended,” jae said.

 

“uhhlllughhh,” brian made a mocking face and groaned.

 

“how’s the relationship going, boys?” dowoon smiled, starting up the conversation again.

 

“good!” jae replied happily, his soft spot for dowoon showing.

 

“i took him to my penthouse and i freaked it,” sungjin said. brian rolled his eyes

 

“by penthouse he means car. and by freaked it he means we hotboxed and then fucked,” jae clarified.

 

“we really don’t need to hear about that,” wonpil said.

 

“well i had to see you getting fucked by my other two best friends so actually i think you do need to hear about it,” sungjin said.

 

“shut up, you probably enjoyed it you voyeuristic fuck,” wonpil clapped back.

 

“i can assure you there was nothing positive i gained out of that.”

 

“what if i told you i’m into voyeurism,” jae said, wiggling his legs that were still stretched across sungjin’s thick thighs.

 

“anything for you, my love, my only hard limits are anything involving these three idiots,” sungjin gestured to the three boys sat across from them.

 

“anything? what if i called you daddy?”

 

“DISGUSTING,” brian yelled. sungjin just stared at jae with wide eyes.

 

“jae, you freaky bitch,” wonpil said.

 

“only for my daddy,” jae said, obviously joking as he rubbed his hands over sungjin’s chest. now sungjin was staring blankly at a random spot on the wall, blushing like crazy.

 

“sungjin? you okay?” dowoon was waving a hand in his line of vision. sungjin looked right at them, face still expressionless.

 

“i’ll be right back,” he murmured.

 

“jesus christ, you’re hard, aren’t you.”

 

sungjin stood up, hoodie balled up and held against his crotch.

 

“i’ll be right back,” sungjin said before running to the bathroom.

 

jae started laughing as the other three sat in disbelief.

 

“that was eye opening. let me go help him with that,” jae said, getting up and following sungjin with a pep in his step.

 

“i cannot believe them,” brian sighed, shaking his head.

 

“i’ve never seen sungjin blush like that before,” dowoon mentioned.

 

“yeah, but he used to be a sad virgin with no one to make him blush,” wonpil said, playing with dowoon’s fingers.

 

“at least he found someone just as pathetic to do it,” brian said.

 

“cheers to that,” dowoon picked up his banana milk and clinked with brian’s coke can and wonpil’s water bottle.

 

at the same time, one room away. jae had a dick in his mouth and a hand intertwined with his own.

 

ah, young love.

 


End file.
